A New Rule of Two
by GabeMart6
Summary: Years after the armistice between the Resistance and First Order, Rey is struggling on how to resurrect the Jedi Order. The answer comes in the form of Ben Solo, former Dark side protege and lover, who was recently pardoned. Will what he has to teach her be key to balancing the Force and restoring galactic order? Told from the POV of a security cam droid. In imagined post-IX canon.


Meeting Again

 _Security Log I: New Alderaan, 40 ABY_

The room on display was a modest one. A perfect circle, the few accommodations and features within had been mathematically determined to be sufficient enough for practical use and to never border into excess. The sole light affixed to the ceiling was bright enough to allow for clear vision and reading but did not oversaturate the colours and lines of the room. One half-full bookcase stood directly opposite of the room's one door, both made out of the same once lustrous silvery metal. The SecuriCam droid 4I-CU was usually the only observer of this idle chamber, but today was not a usual day.

On the side nearest the bookcase sat an adult human female on one of the chamber's only luxuries, a cushioned chair, put there -the droid knew- for the purposes of meditation. Crossed-legged, the woman was robed in simple grey cloths that, while simple, were fashioned in an elegant manner. She appeared to have forgone shoes today. The human appeared deep in thought, for her eyes were closed and her breathing deep and slow. However, the droids limited sensors did detect a slightly elevated heartbeat.

'Is she nervous?' the droid wondered. 'Waiting for someone?'

4I-CU got his answer immediately. Soon after his query came the chime of the door-annunciator and with it, the female's eyes opened faster than a rathtar's mouth in a gundark's nest.

"Ben!" she exclaimed to the figure entering through the door. The human male - Ben, apparently - was a rather tall and symmetrically appealing human dressed in typical civilian clothes (brown trousers and forest-green tunic). They embraced each other for a significant time, exactly 55.3 seconds.

"Rey" he responded. His voice was soft but deep. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again."

At this the woman, Rey, chuckled. "Oh I think I have a pretty good idea." She was positively beaming at him. They remained near the chamber's exit in an awkward silence for another 6.5 seconds until Rey finally broke the tension with a gesture. "Please, sit down. Let's catch up." Ben nodded.

Rey returned to her previous place of sitting and offered the cushion opposite of her to Ben. Without prompting he sat in the same cross-legged position she had been in.

"So," the male began. "What have you been up to since…"

"The trial?" she finished gently. He nodded.

She shrugged. "Nothing you probably hadn't already guessed. Mainly trying to right the wrongs I can in the galaxy. Find force-sensitive children, look for texts that Luke couldn't find, help out with the Confederacy.."

"So that's the compromise the First Order and Resistance have made?" he interrupted. "They don't want another Republic?"

Rey paused, considering how she would answer. "Poe wants a Republic. Many of the Resistance leadership do. But Primarch Dorian maintains that a less centralised government would prevent the kind of devastation that occurred in the Hosnian System. But that means that the role of the Jedi, my role, is that much more important."

At this Ben's head cocked up from its downward position. "You didn't just pardon me for the hell of it did you?" His tone was not an accusation, but more of a curious statement.

"No, but I am glad you're here." she reached out her hand to him. Without pause, he took his in hers. "I want your help, Ben. I need it."

"With the Jedi? Rey, you have the ancient texts, lessons from Luke I never received. A purer heart than I ever had, one untouched by darkness." His hand had grown tenser in her hand and his voice had risen. Rey, however, did not cower but smiled sadly. Putting her other hand to his face she spoke to him.

"Love, I am not pure. My heart has touched darkness, but not as much as yours." She suddenly pulled away from him and stood up, almost overcome with the energy of what she was about to say. "If there was one thing Luke taught me it was that the Jedi were too dogmatic. Too confined. Ben, I am sorry you were ever in the place you were in your life, but your time in the First Order is invaluable to making sure that I don't make the same mistakes that Luke and the Old Jedi Order made."

She paused for breath, now looking Ben straight in the eyes.

"I have the texts and I have what Luke showed me. But I also have you, Ben, and I need you to show me what you were taught; what perspectives you were shown on the Force."

He was visibly upset now. "Rey, the Supreme Leader was evil! What could we possibly learn from him!"

She answered him back with equal energy. "I don't know! But I know that 'Light is good all the time' failed the Jedi with Vader. Please, Ben" she took both of his hands in hers now. "Trust me."

After a moment he answered.

"I do."

They both took a moment to breathe, releasing their tension into the Force.

"Should we start tomorrow, then?" Ben finally asked.

Rey shook her head. "No, we can wait a day or two. Give us a chance to catch up, for you to get your bearings. I know Finn and Poe want to see you. And Rose too, either to slap you or hug you."

Ben snorted and they both smiled. "Oh, what a group are we?" he said.

She smiled and kissed him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." 


End file.
